hyorufandomcom-20200213-history
Stephen Grey
"Uwaaaah..." A relatively plain young man, Stephen (typically called Steph by his few friends) does not seem to shine in any particular way. However, he is still a summoner who pursues his own dreams - shapeless as they may be. He is currently attending Noto University. Appearance He often has a few books with him to read during downtime. His hair is quite messy and dark brown, while his eyes are a dark blue. Personality Quiet and seemingly introverted, Stephen rarely ever approaches random people to speak. He shies away from confrontation and will accept abuse to avoid trouble. Stephen is good-natured and caring, but may not follow up on his kindness if self-conscious or nervous. He is someone who doesn't stand out - a person who tries to change, but never gets anywhere. More than anything, he wishes that he could meet a real "hero" so that he could provide what he can in support. Until then, he simply tries his best to get through life, searching for a deeper meaning. He's an extremely quick learner - in fact, he was once called a genius when he was young. However, it's really a curse for him. Even though he picks up basics and concepts at a rapid pace, he experiences difficulty with understanding complex ideas and abilities. He can learn a basic spell with no difficulty due to "feel" and common sense, but fails to grasp theoretical ideas and so cannot advance in studies past the "median" point. Soon, he is often left behind by people around him as he struggles to simply meet their rate of growth. He is knowledgeable about a multitude of disciplines and history. However, similar to his growth rate, he is truly a master of none. He has made "a lot of friends." However, both him and these people are aware that their "friendship" is merely smiles and polite greetings. The people he trusts and cares for are few. Those people, he likes to think he would die for. However, he is aware of his weak character and knows that if it came down to it, he shouldn't be relied on to protect anyone. History He was born into a middle-class family to middle-class parents. No one in their family ever excelled in anything - they just went about life everyday, enjoying it as it came. Eventually, Stephen grew dissatisfied with his life. Sure, he had a loving family and a cute little brother who looked up to him. But his limits haunted him - he could never improve to the point of being truly "useful" with a purpose. He was hailed a genius when he was young. No one in the area could compete with him at the speed he absorbed information and memorized things. He acknowledged this fact, and relished in it. Then he was fourteen. He felt his limits catching up to him - subjects became harder and harder. He went from school valedictorian to being barely able to keep up with slightly above average people. This drop terrified him. No matter how hard he tried, he could never attain a "decent" growth rate again. He began to understand something as he buried himself in books, desperate to excel. He was not "special." He was the same as everyone else - had a quirky trait, but in the end was simply one of the masses. There was no difference between him and the random guy next to him. He wasn't "better." He never was. He put up a smiling face to those around him as he was tormented by a loss of identity. Would he ever "be" someone? What was his purpose and use in life? Then salvation came. In his bloodline slept the ability to become a summoner - he was accepted to Noto University. He had visited the others, but found a kinship with the term "Jack of all Trades." Unable to let go of his one skill - absorbing low level material, he did not hesitate to sign the document of acceptance to Noto University. His parents bid him a tearful farewell, while his brother didn't want to let him go. However, he knew that he had to. It was the only place where he could find a future and become someone better. He was aware that he would excel at first, and then plummet into obscurity. However, he refused to let that happen and began working hard immediately after entering Noto University. Emblem's Powers and Personality Reference Emblem's page. Relationships *Keika Yomichi: She was his pilot on a solo research assignment he did. He spent a good hour in a plane with her and was verbally assaulted with friendliness. He seems to be nervous whenever around her, especially since she forces him to actually speak. On the other hand, he still considers her more than acquaintance. Trivia *He is currently researching the link between Hyoru and the amount of magic in areas they use their abilities. **He hasn't gotten very far. ***Like nowhere. ***And so Emblem remarks that it's not something "he's fit for," and that he should do more efficient things with his time. Like sleeping. Category:Character Category:Noto